Aliens and Adepts
by Monster King
Summary: In this story Naruko gets the omnitrix from Azmuth whom has came to her planet for the purpose of giving it to a worthy wielder watch her story as it unfolds and she fulfills her destiny rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Aliens and Adepts

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Chakra in this universe Is found in all living beings though Biju and Anodites are technically living Chakra constructs and other beings in the galaxy call it Mana. Most Non-Human Species and Adepts Aka Human Chakra/Mana users have figured out how to use it similarly to each other baring Racial abilities that enable the race to use Chakra in ways different than other races can. This universe is based on a combination of the Ben Ten Universe and my own version of the Naruto verse and follows its own story line sorry for Ben Ten traditionalists but Ben and company do not appear in this story verse. The Canon Ben Ten Villains being aliens may or may not appear depending upon how I feel anyhow on with the story oh and Naruto is a female in this story named Naruko

Sakura in this story is bashed as I am using the Fangirl Sakura model for her instead of Shinobi Sakura in which case she wouldn't have been bashed.

Introduction Arc

Chapter One: Enter Naruko and Azmuth

Naruko sighed as she tried to escape the angry crowd of people his fellow humans not really knowing or caring what is going on right now and hoping that a Shinobi or better yet one of his Jiji's will save him. She knew why they were after her after all she met Kuruma Chan on one of the chases and sometime following beat downs that the crowds put her through and prayed that somebody anybody would save her. Eventually She managed to outrun the crowd of civilians she was after all an adept and could escape via the roofs of buildings after surface walking her way to the top of one and roof hoping her way to the forest of death her sanctuary from the mobs. They didn't dare follow her there after all sometime later she came across a crashed pod like object that had fallen into the ground and blinked as she saw the smoke rising out of the red hot object.

Suddenly it seemed to open slowly and out of it stepped a being a little creature with grey skin that stood five inches tall it looked almost like a small bipedal frog like amphibian and had large bulbous green yes with thin lines for pupils. Naruko knew what the being was as the Elemental Nations knew of and frequently interacted with Aliens this one in particular was a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime an older male if what she was seeing indicated anything. He also gave off an aura like Jiji Danzo or Jiji Hiruzen or her Godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade and felt very powerful so Naruko knew to be respectful. Greeting young Earth Human can you tell me where I am? Asked the Galvan you're in the Forest of Death training ground outside Konohagakure what are your intentions outsider? Said Naruko.

My name is Azmuth I am from the Planet Galvan oh and I believe I should give you this said Azmuth handing her a strange greenish blackish white watch like object and Naruko took it putting it on and staring strangely at the Alien. Why? She began and the Galvan chuckled My dear Naruko yes I know your name I have done a lot of research on you after all with the help of some of my friends on this planet whom are from this place said Azmuth. She blinked and Azmuth continue I felt that you were worthy of my greatest creation the Omnitrix better in the hands of someone as pure hearted as you than in the hands of evil said Azmuth his voice serious. _Plus being a Uzumaki she is bound to become very powerful and not to have to rely on it all the time so she should be able to protect it from those whom wish to misuse its powers for evil_ thought Azmuth.

Anyhow I need to speak to your leader about this and some other things is Hiruzen the Hokage? Asked Azmuth with a great hop going onto Naruko's right shoulder and she took him to her Jiji's office. JIJI SAMA I HAVE A GUEST FOR YOU shouted Naruko excitedly as she took her new friend into Hiruzen's office and Hiruzen and a present Danzo after breathing sighs of relief that Naruko was ok narrowed their eyes at their friend's presence. Azmuth is that you? Asked Danzo his voice cautious and Azmuth nodded yes it is and we have much to discuss regarding your pseudo granddaughter and her role as the bearer of my greatest work said Azmuth his voice grave. Azmuth leaped from Naruko's shoulder to the Desk in front of a stunned Hiruzen though Danzo seemed neutral before both eyed the watch like object on Naruko's wrist with grave expressions on their faces before Hiruzen turned his head towards three nearby ANBU.

ANBU take Naruko san to her apartment the rest of you leave what goes on may only be known by a few of us in Konoha for now said Hiruzen giving like Danzo Azmuth looks that told the Galvan to explain himself. I came here to this planet to seek out a wielder for my greatest invention the Omnitrix an invention that could spell great trouble for the galaxy if in the wrong hands but in the hands of someone like Naruko I believe it can greatly benefit everyone said Azmuth. I take it you already gave it to her Azmuth san? Said Hiruzen making a mental note to inform Naruko's two godparents Jiraiya and Tsunade of this development thankfully Tsunade was in the village though Jiraiya was out managing his continent wide spy network. He also wondered if Azmuth had informed the local plumbers base's that Tsunade commanded as Magister of the Land of Fire's plumbers.

Yes, I have and I intend on giving her lessons in using it though I know she being Kushina's and Minato's daughters won't just really exclusively on it if she is anything like them said Azmuth his voice serious. So how goes things on Earth? Asked Azmuth and Danzo and Hiruzen began to talk more with their old friend about other things less serious to them than this. Naruko back in her apartment sighed after being dropped off by the ANBU as she looked around her modern apartment. She sighed thinking of tomorrow's time at the Adept Academy not really looking forward to dealing with the let's hate Naruko club that most of the classes female population had formed due to the fangirls fixation on her close friend Sasuke Uchiha. It truly did disgust her how they behaved towards her best friend and seemed to regard her as a threat especially one Sakura Haruno.

Naruko smiled at the picture of her and her close godparents on the wall across from her bed as she got dress revealing how well-endowed the 12-year-old was for her age another cause of jealously for the Fangirls than again they didn't have Uzumaki level Chakra or the Rinnegan. She thought of her new Galvan friend that she made named Azmuth and the gift he gave her today and smiled reflecting on how the Non Humans inhabiting Konoha along with its Adept population did a a whole treat her better than most though not all of the Civilian population. She smiled one more time admiring her long spikey blond hair that many of the boys in the Academy found beautiful that fell down 3 feet past her shoulders with another smile before going to bed excited for tomorrow.

End of Chapter

Now for Questions and Answers hurray!

Question One: So why is your story formatted like this I mean your grammar sucks because I don't like how you write your stories especially all those underlined words you have can't you write stories like the rest of us?

Answer: If you have a question like this to put down in the review section I am giving you this answer I write my stories my own way and deliberately separate standard dialogue and conversation dialogue via those underlined words it is not a grammar mistake on my part. I have my own unique writing style and would much appreciate it if no reviews pop up criticizing my style of writing. We all have our own styles hopefully in community of writing even if most of us like to write a certain way I have my own unique way of writing things please respect that fact. While I respect constructive criticism so long as there are also positive things you write in it and don't make fun of how I write the story I know it's hard for some people to read but it's just how I write the story and I am sure you wouldn't like it if I suddenly flamed you for writing differently than I do.

Question Two: Why the hell is Naruto female?

Answer: Because I felt like doing a Naruko this story and since I noticed a distinct lack of such in the Ben Ten crossover sections I decided to make my own.

Question Three: What is the pairings?

Answer: Not really sure yet though I intend on Setting up Naruko with an alien I mean non-Human cause I think it's funny no there won't be a harem this time

Question Four: So Non Humans can wield Chakra?

Answer: The rest of the galaxy not just the Anodtie's in this story refers to it as Mana and there are different hand seal names for the Hand Seals than in Naruto canon and yes they can wield Chakra. More to be revealed as the story continues

Question Five: What is the Tech level for the Elemental Nations

Answer: Since they are in contact with the rest of the galaxy though there are things that may seem archaic the Elemental Nations have a level of technology on par with the rest of the Galaxy.

That's it for today's questions and Answers hope you enjoy the story please don't flame but do try to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Aliens and Adepts

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I am not giving up on the story yet just so you all know so don't worry about me removing it yet or such things

Introduction Arc

Chapter Two: Naruko, The Omnitrix and More

She had been talking to Azmuth in her room about the Omnitrix in with her two Jiji's and godparents blessing before moving into a clearing outside of town for more hands on training with the device. The first form granted to her was that of a Pyronite which she called Heatblast the second form she was granted was that of a Vulpimancer she dubbed her form Wildmutt her third form was that of a Petrosapien she called her form Diamondhead. The fourth form she had was that of a Kineceleran which she dubbed for some reason XLR8 the next form she unlocked belonged to Azmuth's species and she dubbed her Galvan form Grey Matter. The Next form she unlocked was that of a Tetramand she dubbed her form Four Arms the Seventh form Azmuth unlocked for her with what was available on the Omnitrix belonged to the species known as a Lepidopterran she called her form Stinkfly

The Eight form unlocked by Azmuth belonged to the species called Piscciss Volanns she dubbed the fish like form of the alien Ripjaws. The Ninth form unlocked by Azmuth was that of a Galvanic Mechamorph which she called Upgrade and the final form unlocked by Azmuth was that of a Ectonurite she dubbed her form Ghostfreak. She grew quite good with all Ten Aliens unlocked by Azmuth but learned any further aliens would have to be unlocked by herself as Azmuth had only stored those ten Aliens on the Omnitrix. She knew of an few Alien Human hybrid present now on Earth one namely being Anko Mitarashi whom was half Ectonurite and many scientists found it curious that she could use Chakra/Mana especially since Full Ectonurite's couldn't.

I believe it's time for the Academy now Young Naruko good luck I have another meeting with Hiruzen said Azmuth getting onto his hover platform and taking off as Naruko did indeed go to the Academy. As Usual she sat down next to Sasuke Uchiha whom sat against the wall and once again noticed that his fan girl club had yet to show up. So King Ducky what's up? Asked Naruko and Sasuke sighed and grunted pointing to the door and suddenly Ino and Sakura showed up the presidents of Sasuke's fan club which also was the let's hate Naruko fan club. Naruko and Hinata whom was half Anodite by the way groaned as the two fangirls entered the room in the midst of their race to get to the seat Naruko was now occupying.

Move it Baka Sasuke Kun doesn't want to sit next to you! Snarled Sakura glaring at Naruko along with Ino and the rest of the sizable Sasuke Fan club Naruko immediately noticed the pleading look on Sasuke's eyes and was about to say something when a voice spoke up. From the seat behind Sasuke spoke a tall muscular dark skinned girl with a bowl shaped hair cut purple hair and most noticeably four arms as befitting of a part Tetramand she also dressed in a dark Green jumpsuit. Sakura must you act so unyouthful at this time in the morning there are plenty of available seats around said Morning Lotus whom took after her idol Might Guy in more ways than one. SHUT UP YOU USELESS FREAK BAKA! Shouted or rather Shrieked Sakura as her eyes briefly traveled onto Morning Lotus's assets with jealously in them before glaring at Lotus in the face.

No of course he doesn't want to sit next to you forehead girl he wants to sit next to a girl like me! Said Ino from out of nowhere as she took her spot next to Sakura still glaring at Lotus which in turn got Ino's glare as her and believe it or not Morning Lotus were friends. To be honest Sasuke found Ino the least annoying of his fangirls simply based on the grounds that she actually trained and only launched insults at the pink haired banshee and was friends with his friends Morning Lotus and in secret Naruko. Sorry Ino San I was here first said Naruko smiling slightly at her friend whom sighed in defeat and took a seat Sakura was about to say something when Iruka and Mizuki entered the room. Iruka knowing exactly what was going on like Mizuki sighed as he had to deal with this event every day but pulled it together and spoke to Sakura and company please Take your seats girls I believe that class is starting said Iruka smoothly.

Sakura gave Naruko one more glare before stomping over like the rest of Sasuke's other fan girls whom were still crowded around Naruko, Lotus and Sasuke and took their seats Now for Roll call began Iruka as he began to see who was here and whom was not in his class. Meanwhile back with Hiruzen and Azmuth who been watching the event through his high tech crystal ball which was linked to all of Konoha and its surroundings along with Tsunade the events in the classroom. That's my goddaughter putting those lousy excuses for Kunoichi in their places brings me back save I wasn't that well-endowed at that age said Tsunade with pride in her voice as she spoke. I am glad she isn't one of them or I would have had to have second thoughts about my choices in wielders for my invention said Azmuth a bit disturbed at the scene glad none of his species females behaved that way.

Tsunade, Hiruzen and Azmuth continued to watch the events unfold through the crystal ball amused and proud of Naruko as she handles her graduation exams.

End of Chapter

Yes I know it was short but please don't stop reading this story just because like with my other stories its chapters are only 1'000 through 2'000 words in total please review just don't flame me and no I haven't giving up on it as a certain reviewer seems to be wondering see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Aliens and Adepts

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I have decided to alter a few things about the story verse though I have already received two requests for Ben/Naruko pairings I might consider such a thing but giving that they are in different realities doing so might be hard.

Naruko's current Alien forms:

Pyronite/Heatblast,, 2. Vulpimancer/WildMutt, 3. Petrosapien/Diamondhead 4. Kineceleran/XLR8, 5. Galvan/Grey Matter, 6. Tetramand/Four Arms, 7. Lepidopterran/ Stinkfly, 8. Piscciss Volanns/Ripjaws, 9. Galvanic Mechamorph/Upgrade ,10. Ectonurite/Ghostfreak

Introduction Arc

Chapter Three: Naruko the Half Biju, Mother Kyubi and revealing Dark Plots

As the 18-year-old (all Rookies are 18 in this fic) Naruko woke up she found herself in what appeared to be a lab of some sorts she is waking up said the voice of Tsunade Senju whom she saw to her right along with Hiruzen, Azmuth and Danzo all looking at her with serious looks on their faces. We were hoping to conceal your heritage for a little longer but it seems your mother's genes showed right through please don't panic Naruko said Hiruzen walking up to her with a mirror and Naruko gasped. While a lot of her remained the same the red furry dog or Fox like ears, Claws and red furry Fox tail showed otherwise. Jiji Hiruzen what's going on? Said Naruko confusedly Hiruzen sat by her with Tsunade both looking warmly in the confused fox girls face.

Naruko you're not the Jinchuriki of Kyubi as everyone led you to believe you're the daughter of Kushina the Kyubi wife of the Yondaime Hokage and said Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and myself and others present don't think any less of you for it said Tsunade. Naruko gasped as the revelation hit her and she frowned where is mom if she really isn't sealed away in me? Said Naruko anxiously. My ROOT found Kyubi in its rarely used male Human form the other day in underground Complex being held captive by parties loyal to we believe to be the Rogue Konoha group REI whomever held her is obviously high up in Konoha said Danzo anger briefly breaking through his mask. Is that my baby? Said a voice entering the room and Tsunade, Hiruzen, Azmuth and Danzo turned and two ANBU one Normal and one ROOT led a violet eyed red headed woman with pointy ears into the room said woman was staring at Naruko with teary eyes.

Naruko instinctively knew whom was standing before her and ran from her operating table to said woman whom embraced Naruko I thought I never would see you again! Both Naruko and the woman known as Kyubi or Kushina said at the same time. Immediately Kushina whom was in her female humanoid form stared at Azmuth than at the Omnitrix on Naruto's wrist you gave my daughter your greatest invention Azmuth San? Why you know what sort of villains seek it out demanded Kyubi angrily. Azmuth winced and held up his small like him arms to placate Kushina before speaking to Kushina giving her the same explanation he had giving other concerned parties. Yes I know that Kyubi Sama but please here me out I firmly believe Naruko being your and Minato Sama's heir and like you a Rinnegan wielder would be more than adequate to protect and wield my invention properly as she has started to prove to me said Azmuth.

Kushina calmed down before turning to Jiraiya with a stern look on her face dressed as she was now in her favorite red samurai armor with her Soul blades Tessaiga and Tensaiga at her side once more. Jiraiya winced at the familiar look while Tsunade, Azmuth and Hiruzen smiled and even Danzo cracked a smirk You better not have been corrupting my daughter Ero Sannin or I swear to god there will be hell to pay said Kyubi its tone deadly. Now Kushina Chan while I might be a super pervert and the write of the greatest book series in the known galaxy I do have limits to my perversions my Goddaughter even though she is now of age just happens to be one of them said Jiraiya. Is that why you once threatened Kiba when you caught him talking strangely to me? Said Naruko in a curious tone of voice causing Jiraiya to smirk and laugh manically and start muttering to himself "yes stay away from my Goddaughter stupid boys" and similar things while the others shook their heads even Danzo.

Why did you attack Konoha mom? Said Naruko her voice now turning serious and looking Kushina straight in her violet eyes with her own blue ones Kushina sighed before speaking. I was forced to by a rogue member of the Uchiha clan whom I know quite well due to how close I thought we were and the fact he was supposed to become your older brother before we thought he died said Kushina tears now in the Kyubi's eyes. Naruko looked shock please don't pry any further into this matter my beloved daughter It's a state secret though some parts of it may be revealed today if I am reading Danzo and Hiruzen Jiji's moods right said Kushina. Naruko seeing how serious the mood of the room had become dropped the subject immediately before asking Azmuth when they were going to continue training.

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the outskirts of Konoha in the underground base home to Rogue Konoha Faction REI led unknowns to others outside of those she informed of that fact by Aki Haruno a prominent member of the Civilian Council was angry. She was angry because the Kyubi had been freed from the research and prison base Aki had kept her since the night of the Attack. She knew the truth behind the attack but could care less about facts and besides her other reasons for holding Kyubi were personal considering Kushina in Aki's mind had stolen Minato Namikaze from her. _I will one-day rule Konoha and the Land of Fire and do away with the impurities and freaks in our society REI and myself will reign supreme_ thought Aki letting out a psychotic laugh before the pink haired woman watched her emotionless drones train.

End of Chapter

I know it was short but my stories chapters don't tend to be that long anyway please don't flame me for that reason or any other reason though a review wouldn't hurt at all hope you all enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Aliens and Adepts

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: I have decided to on popular demand by my reviewers include not only the requested Ben Tennyson in the story but also Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson in the story also in the Ben Ten verse he is from only the events of Alien Force and the original series have happened. Also Ben accidently killed Vilgax during the different events of the Final two episodes of Alien Forces and also he didn't lose his Omnitrix and broke up on a good note with Julie.

Naruko's Omnitrix Forms

Pyronite/Heatblast,, 2. Vulpimancer/WildMutt, 3. Petrosapien/Diamondhead 4. Kineceleran/XLR8, 5. Galvan/Grey Matter, 6. Tetramand/Four Arms, 7. Lepidopterran/ Stinkfly, 8. Piscciss Volanns/Ripjaws, 9. Galvanic Mechamorph/Upgrade ,10. Ectonurite/Ghostfreak

Introduction Arc

Chapter Four: Enter Ben Ten and Crew and more things

Ben Tennyson stared at the form of professor Paradox with a shocked expression on his face expressions shared by Gwen and Kevin Run that by us again? Said Ben and Paradox and Max sighed. Ben you and your group are needed elsewhere in the multiverse specifically in an universe where it wasn't you that got the Omnitrix and its female wielder whom is about your age are needed on a alternate earth to assist Naruko and the alternate Azmuth in Mastering the Omnitrix said Paradox calmly. Ben sighed but whom is going to protect Earth while we are gone and people will likely notice that we are gone said Ben with a confused expression on his and Gwen's and Kevin's faces. With our universes Vilgax gone and dead thanks to you wielding a temporarily overpowered Omnitrix and having all of your original aliens restored to you by our universes Azmuth I doubt there are any real threats to earth to worry about said Paradox.

They were currently in one of the main Plumber's bases on Earth discussing not just the aftereffects of Vilgax's death and Ben's final victory but also this subject matter. Sorry to burst your bubble Paradox but from what you have told us about this universes inhabitants I doubt they are going to just let us in said Kevin. I have contacts in that universe amongst them Is the man that Leads Naruko's village one Hiruzen Sarutobi and Ben I am not sure if you had noticed but surely during the final fight you noticed how much faster and stronger you were not just due to the Omnitrix being on Emergency mode said Paradox. Yes, I did notice that in fact Gwen did to she claimed before the fight to have felt a strong awakening of mana in me after Azmuth initiated Emergency mode on the Omnitrix said Ben still in a somber mode from having to kill someone even if it was scum like Vilgax.

That's because our Azmuth unlocked your Anodite Heritage with the Omnitrix's DNA modification power and now you have the same powers that Gwen has he did so on being informed of my plans for you to give you what you needed to survive in the Elemental Nations as the Omnitrix is not enough their said Paradox. Ben sighed while Gwen smiled happy to not be the only Half Anodite in the family and for the next month prior to going their Gwen and you will be training in using your new powers right miss Tennyson? Said Paradox looking at Gwen. Gwen smiled and nodded I won't mind helping Ben out mastering his new powers after all what is family for said Gwen smiling at her cousin whom smiled back which caused Max to look happy recalling how difficult it was to make the two cousins get along when they were younger. As for you Kevin Levin I am sure you noticed during the final battle against Vilgax and his minions that your Osmosian abilities were more effective and without their flaws said Paradox and Kevin nodded and a look of realization hit his face as he stared at the Omnitrix on bens wrist in shock.

Yes Kevin as you have seemingly realized Azmuth had the Omnitrix make some changes to your powers no long do you for instance just gain only 1/10 of a person's powers when absorbing their life force and energy into yourself you get it all and without the drawback to that power or your other powers have also been fixed said Paradox. Kevin smiled and looked happy how do I thank Azmuth for this? He said genuinely happy about what Azmuth did for him Paradox smiled don't worry I will convey you're thanks to the Galvan for you said Paradox. I believe that will be all good look and see you all at the beginning of next month said Paradox as it turned out Ben was a prodigy in the usage of his mana Manipulation abilities. In fact, Ben was as Good as Gwen with those abilities much to an also observing upon learning from Max what Azmuth unlocked in Ben Verdona's delight whom helped out with Gwen's instructions and Ben also improved greatly with his unarmed combat skills.

Ben was just glad to no longer be too dependent upon the Omnitrix for his heroics and when Paradox arrived at the start of the next month he and Kevin and Gwen were ready after saying goodbye to all of their friends. They plus an also present Max and Verdona soon found themselves in the place Paradox and Max whose powers they were fully aware of since they were little had learned said powers from a place called Konohagakure. They soon found themselves inside someone's office facing an elderly Japanese looking man whom they guessed to be Hiruzen Sarutobi from what had been told of them. Greetings Paradox Sama I take it those three youngsters are the young people whom will be joining my Academies Special Graduating class that you were bringing to me? Said Hiruzen and Paradox nodded.

And I am sure you remember Max Tennyson and the Anodite is his wife Verdona Tennyson I am sure you will want to catch up with him after all time is a wasting and I have to get going see you all with that Paradox vanished into thin air leaving behind everybody with their belongings max had sealed away in scrolls.

End of Chapter

Sorry if if the chapter seemed short but that's usually how I write them sorry if that irks you oh and please review just don't flame me nobody on this site liked flames that I am aware of.


	5. Chapter 5

Aliens and Adepts

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Just to let you all know Kevin and Gwen are not together anymore in this fic they broke up like Ben and Julie but did so on a good note like Ben and Julie did in this fanfiction.

Naruko's Omnitrix Forms

1\. Pyronite/Heatblast, 2. Vulpimancer/Wildmutt, 3. Petrosapien/Diamondhead 4. Kineceleran/XLR8, 5. Galvan/Grey Matter, 6. Tetramand/Four Arms, 7. Lepidopterran/ Stinkfly, 8. Piscciss Volanns/Ripjaws, 9. Galvanic Mechamorph/Upgrade ,10. Ectonurite/Ghostfreak, 11. Arburian Pelarota/Cannonbolt, 12. Florauna/Wildvine, 13. Loboan/Blitzwolfer, 14. Thep Khufan/Snare-oh, 15. Transylian/Frankenstrike, 16. Gourmand/Upchuck, 17. Polar Manzardill/Arctiguana, 18. Nosedeenian/Buzzshock, 19. Opticoid/Eye Guy, 20. To'kuster/Way Big

Introduction Arc

Chapter Five: New Friends, Naruko's Situation in Konoha and Council Drama

Konohagakure has been a nice place so far and your family that they were staying has been nice to us Naruko San said Gwen as she Ben and Kevin longed in the Uzumaki/Namikaze family mansion's Living room with their new friend the Half Biju Naruko. Thanks Gwen San for the complement and thanks for training with me last Night Ben San said Naruko smiling foxily as she recalled last night's Joint training session that Ben, Kevin, Gwen and herself were part of. During the month following her mother's freedom Azmuth had unlocked additional aliens in the Omnitrix a fair number of them in fact the first being an Arburian Pelarota she had called that form of said Alien Cannonbolt. The Next Alien form unlocked was that of a Florauna which she called Wildvine after that the next form which was that of a Loboan though she called the form Blitzwolfer

The Next Alien unlocked was that of a Thep Khufan she called the form Snare-oh on the spur of the moment after that Azmuth unlocked the DNA of the Transylian species she on a moment of inspiration called the form for her own reasons Frankenstrike. The next form belonged to the Gourmand Species she called the form on another moment of pure genius as she called it Upchuck. The next form unlocked she gained was that of a Polar Manzardill which she dubbed Arctiguana for her own reasons after that unlocked was that of a Nosedeenian she called her form for it Buzzshock in another moment of patented Naruko brilliance. Unlocked after that was the Form of an Opticoid she obviously named her new form Eye Guy the final form she gained belonged to the mysterious alien race known as the To'kuster she felt only the name Way Big was good enough for the form.

Also during that month, she bonded with mommy Kyubi aka Kushina and learned a lot about her and the powers being her daughter bestowed upon her and came to grips with being a Half Biju that's not to say life hasn't been hard as others in Konoha took in with mixed results. Sakura and her detractors especially the We Love Sasuke fan club which was also the Let's Hate Naruko fan club were menaces as always and had new foul names for her as did a large number of civilians. But most of the Shinobi and even a decent amount of the Civilian population was on her side as was all Half Human/Half Alien hybrids in Konoha and its decent pure alien population whom had also probably figured whom her father was if the looks a large amount of them had been giving her and Kushina were anything to go by.

Kushina herself had mended the fence with her daughter's supporters despite being the Kyubi they still clearly remembered all the things she did for Konohagakure despite what happened during her attack on Konoha. Speaking of which they had been unable to find anything on Aki Haruno she was surprisingly good at covering her tracks and legally were unable to do anything with the circumstantial evidence they found at that Compound. Though said evidence did expose the existence of a group within Konoha called Rei to the government whom was still able to keep said evidence and that they were responsible for kidnapping and using the late Hokage's wife. Guys you are all likely to be part of the special team the Hokage has planned for this year's Half Aliens and Demi Human heritage she said and Gwen, Ben and Kevin nodded well I get to show you all around today let's go she said happily before taking them out of the house with Max and Verdona secretly watching them as Kushina was out.

In the Council Building near the Hokage's Tower a meeting of the Konoha High Council was undergoing said High Council consisted of the Elders, The Civilian Side and the Clan Side and of course the Hokage himself currently being an as of Minato's death reinstated Hiruzen Sarutobi. Now that were all here let us get all down to business first off… he trailed off and leveled Aki Haruno on the Civilian Council a hard stare that had her squirming with the ongoing investigation of this Rei Faction that we just discovered within our walls said Hiruzen. And with the appointment of Kushina back to the now joint Uzumaki/Namikaze clan as per Minato's wishes he said this with a hard cold and serious tone of voice and dared certain elements of the civilian council to challenge him. One foolishly did however a fat businessman and politician whom got himself onto the 30-member Civilian Council she still a demon and needs to ACK…he dropped dead from Hiruzen's Kunai embedded in his throat as Two ROOT ANBU at a sighing Danzo's request got his body out of there.

Oh dear looks like that one slipped oh what aa sham a new council member needs to be elected he began with a mocking tone towards those he knew to be his foes before an upsurge of killing intent and power hit the room. ANYBODY ELSE WANTS TO TRY TO CROSS THE KAMI NO SHINOBI TODAY!? He suddenly shouted authority and power laced in his voice as his steel like Gaze travelled across the room. Everybody shook their heads nervously not wanting to anger the man though Aki and her supporters on the now evenly divided Civilian council were cursing in their heads at Hiruzen for being soft on the Older demon whore as they called her. Now onto the item of business that we were going to discuss before the esteemed deceased councilmen opened his mouth which was the upcoming graduation of our academy students and with that the meeting began.

End of Chapter

Short I know but that is how I write my stories feel free to review just don't flame me peace out and see you all next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Aliens and Adepts

Legends

Conversation

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative_

 _Flashback Conversation_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This and the next chapter are the final chapters of the Introduction Arc currently the story has 6 reviews, 14 followers has been favorited 10 times and has 1'267 views unfortunately it is not part of any communities but that can change of course.

Naruko's Omnitrix Forms

1\. Pyronite/Heatblast, 2. Vulpimancer/Wildmutt, 3. Petrosapien/Diamondhead 4. Kineceleran/XLR8, 5. Galvan/Grey Matter, 6. Tetramand/Four Arms, 7. Lepidopterran/ Stinkfly, 8. Piscciss Volanns/Ripjaws, 9. Galvanic Mechamorph/Upgrade ,10. Ectonurite/Ghostfreak, 11. Arburian Pelarota/Cannonbolt, 12. Florauna/Wildvine, 13. Loboan/Blitzwolfer, 14. Thep Khufan/Snare-oh, 15. Transylian/Frankenstrike, 16. Gourmand/Upchuck, 17. Polar Manzardill/Arctiguana, 18. Nosedeenian/Buzzshock, 19. Opticoid/Eye Guy, 20. To'kuster/Way Big

Introduction Arc

Chapter Six: Graduation

Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Naruko entered the classroom and immediately took their seats sitting in a square formation so they would be together next Kevin the first comers arrived in the classroom and Naruko immediately recognized Morning Lotus and Hinata. As the other students started arriving Kevin Started up a conversation with Morning Lotus the Half Tetramand most evident with the four arms she had and the already six foot five teen's bodybuilder build. So what exactly are you a hybrid of miss? Asked Kevin of the Half Tetramand in curiosity and Morning Lotus smiled broadly. A YOUTHFUL HALF TETRAMAND MY YOUTFHUL OSMOSIAN FRIEND she shouted loudly giving a thumbs up with her upper left arm and Kevin stared at the girl in surprise at her outburst recalling Naruko's warning about how eccentric some of her friends were.

Just then Sakura and Ino came barreling into the class with the other members of the we love Sasuke fan club speaking of which Sasuke chose to sit against the wall next to Gwen and in front of Morning Lotus. I GOT HERE FIRST IN YOUR FACE INO PIG shouted Sakura and Ino and her than along with the other girls started to fight over whom would sit next to Sasuke not noticing the new girl Gwen sitting next to him. Gwen stared at the girls in disgust while Ben and Kevin watched with fascination Whom are they Naruko? Asked Ben of Naruko and a groaning Sasuke answered for Naruko. My annoying fan club thankfully they are too weak to try anything and not worth my time other than being a constant annoyance said Sasuke and Gwen's scowl got more intense as the Half Anodite wondered why these girls even where here if all they did was care about chasing one man.

Naruko shook her head sighing as she mumbled about how embarrassing this was while in front of Sasuke Hinata chuckled in amusement and Morning Lotus glared at the girls that hated her Naruko and Hinata though they had no interest in Sasuke beyond being his friends. Just then one of the girls noticed Gwen WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEXT TO SASUKE KUN NEW GIRL THAT SEAT DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! She shrieked. This got the attention of the class including a now awake and watching Shikamara on Gwen as the Sasuke Fan Club their ire gained now marched over to Gwen. Morning Lotus, Ben and Kevin got ready to intervene when Naruko gave them a look that said wait and watch how this unfolds to them and they did besides they knew Gwen could handle herself against these fangirls.

GET OUT OF THE SEAT HALF BREED JUST BECAUSE THE HOKAGE ATTACHED YOU TO THE GRADUATING CLASS DOES NOT MEAN YOU SHOULD BE HERE FREAK! Shouted/shirked Sakura Haruno angrily at Gwen. _How is that a girl just looks like a boy with slightly feminine looks a large forehead and pink hair and boy does Gwen look pissed!_ thought Ben and Kevin a bit nervously as they knew of Gwen's Temper. Says the pink howler monkey whom can't get a clue when a guy doesn't like her sneered Gwen at Sakura and Sakura in a fit of rage was about to strike Gwen when Gwen's Killing Intent hit her and the other fan girls. Do it I dare you see how long you weaklings last against me I bet none of you bitches could even touch me now get lost sneered Gwen and scared out of their minds the Fan Girls ran from Gwen.

Just then Iruka entered the classroom and the class noticed his heavily bandaged state and that Mizuki whom sometimes didn't even show up for class and only Naruko and Iruka knew why that was. Sorry that Mizuki won't be joining us today he turned out to be a traitor and I had to kill him to prevent him giving our enemies Konoha's secrets let this be a lesson to you that nobody is always as they seem said Iruka. Now onto other things our graduating class has three new Students they came from a different dimension but according to Hokage Sama are Konoha's Allies so class please welcome Kevin Levin, Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson said Iruka. Even Shikamara now paid attention to the newcomers and the class said hi as one save for Sakura whom was still glaring at Gwen having gotten her confidence back enough to do so.

Iruka sighed to himself seeing this and most of the other member of the we love Sasuke fan club doing the same thing save for Ino whom was glancing at Kevin with a blush on her face. Iruka wondered how they were all going to react to Hokage Sama's decision to form a team he called Alien Force out of the most noted Clan heirs, Hybrids and the Demi-Humans of the Academy which included the New Kids. Iruka knew they all came from another reality and that Ben was sort of a counterpart to Naruko having the same tool as her the Omnitrix and was Half Anodite like Gwen and Hinata while Kevin was a Osmosian a type of Demi Human that also existed in this reality. All in all, Iruka was curious to see how the Alien Force concept would work out and how Two Omnitrix wielders and he had a brief briefing of the things powers would effect Konoha's Future he hoped for the best Now to begin Roll call… he began.

End of Chapter

Sorry it was short but that's how I write the chapters of my stories folks hope you enjoyed it though just don't flame me


End file.
